


Faith in the Unknown

by Horrible Fics Done Dirt Cheap (trickyworm)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Crack, Crack Relationships, Izaya drinks Perrier water, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickyworm/pseuds/Horrible%20Fics%20Done%20Dirt%20Cheap
Summary: Izaya has a crush on Shinra Kishitani, and a desktop computer with simulated versions of most of the people he knows. Things come to a head with his confrontation with Shizuo. Badly written but comprehensible.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 4





	1. Preparations Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bebyostrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebyostrich/gifts).



It was midday, and Izaya was leaning over the balcony outside his office and observing the people passing through the streets with a contented gaze. He really did love humans. Despite looking so small from where he was standing, he knew they were always caught up in their own little dramas and conflicts, never thinking to look past themselves and their small circles of acquaintances. 

He viewed those in the city of Ikebukuro in a way not unlike they were pawns. Manipulating feelings and ideas had been his specialty for years, after all. Except… The corner of his mouth twitched into a resentful smile as his mind shifted to the scourge of Ikebukuro himself. He would never be human in Izaya’s eyes, the violence he was capable of was much more befitting of a monster. That’s right, Shizuo Heiwajima was a monster. Always has been, and always will be.

Speaking of never looking past yourself, Izaya had made the fatal mistake of assuming Namie had locked the door to his study behind her. This caused him to tense up all the more when the door was abruptly flung open, causing Izaya to swivel towards the thud in alarm. 

“Izaya-kun!” 

The informant let out a breath of relief as the underground doctor entered the room. Said doctor was currently inspecting the decor with a childish curiosity as he made his way towards him.

“If it isn’t Shinra Kishitani himself. What brings you to my small corner of Ikebukuro?” 

Shinra sighed. 

"You don't have to hide from me."

Shinra's words, spoken in such a flat and emotionless tone, sent a shiver up Izaya's spine.  _ He can't possibly know what I'm pla _ ―

"I know," Shinra then added.

Izaya’s mind was spinning. 

“You know about my plan to frame Shizuo for murder?”

Shinra nodded, a shadow crossing his face. “I found out about your preparations through Celty. You were asking her to go around town collecting seemingly inane objects. You probably didn’t expect me to remember a plan you schemed up back in high school.”

Izaya feigned annoyance, taking a step backward in what seemed like shock.  _ Good, he doesn’t suspect a thing. _

“Well aren’t you quite the smarty-pants. You’ve really screwed things up for me, you know? You weren’t meant to find out about Shizuo and I’s little chat…” 

“Izaya, you’re gonna have to call it off. There’s a lot that could go wrong with that plan regardless of whether or not I knew. There’s a reason you haven’t tried to go through with it ever since you thought it up.”

“I was kind of feeling on the fence about the whole thing,” Izaya sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

Shina was taken aback, that  _ really _ didn’t seem like a very ‘Izaya’ thing to say. “If you’re not gonna do it then I guess I can leave? There isn’t much else I came up here to convince you about.” He laughed awkwardly. Izaya was about to agree when Shinra grabbed him roughly by the arm. He had a menacing look in his eyes. 

“However, if I find out about you doing anything rash regarding Shizuo Heiwajima, you better believe that there will be consequences.” The both of them smelled like mustard and grease, something Izaya never thought he’d find so pleasant before.

Izaya smiled nervously. “I won’t.” 

Shinra loosened his grip and sighed. He turned and gave one last concerned look to Izaya before walking out, shutting the door behind him one last time.

Izaya let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and released the tension that had been in his shoulders. A reluctant blush spread on his cheeks, and he cursed himself internally.

That’s right, Izaya Orihara had feelings for Shinra Kishitani. That were possibly fueled by a doctor kink.

  
  


***

Some time after the doctor had left, Izaya spent some time spinning himself around in his office chair and mentally chastised himself for being foolish enough to catch feelings for him. This made things needlessly difficult. He threw his head back and groaned, before scooting his chair closer to his desktop computer and twisting the cap off of a bottle of Perrier. Within a few seconds, the screen blinked to life with a chime and an enthusiastic voice chirped out. “Welcome back, Izaya-kuuuun~!”

Izaya rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the sparkling water. “Hello, Psyche.”

The AI pouted and shifted in his seat. “Even though I look exactly like you, you’re still as cold to me as ever.”

“You know, that’s probably the reason he’s so cold to you.” Another voice chimed in, this time a woman’s. “If you looked a little more like that guy in the lab coat and glasses, he’d probably be a lot nicer.”

Izaya flushed in embarrassment. “Kanra... As I can see, you still don’t have the ability to keep your mouth shut.”

The woman smirked back at him. “I’m not wrong, am I? You really like that kid.”

Izaya refrained from adding on.  _ That’s not the only person I like.  _

Huffing in displeasure, he was about to open his internet browser and remove what was left of his clothes when he heard objects clattering to the floor from downstairs, shortly followed by the sound of shattered glass. His mind reeled in panic.  _ Oh no, oh no no no no. _

He couldn’t possibly be here, not so soon. Did Shinra tell him about the plans? No, Shinra wouldn’t do that.. Oh god, he didn’t know what to do. He heard the rhythmic thud of heavy footsteps slowly,  _ painfully _ slowly, making their way up the stairs.

Izaya thought to himself "fuck!… he couldn't be coming up here for me…no one would fucking…why the fuck?" he kept questioning this in his head. Then said out loud, "fuck it" and threw his bottle of Perrier aside that he had been drinking, grabbed his infamous jacket and threw it on as he was running down the opposite side stairs that led to the lower floor. If he was lucky, the  _ monster _ wouldn’t be able to make it downstairs in time to apprehend him.

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his head, and as soon as he stepped out onto the stairs he saw him. 

Shizuo Heiwajima. The monster looked angry, and he dragged behind him a battered street sign, spray painted across its face with “Suck my ass.”

“ _ IZAAAAAYYYAAAAAAAA! _ ”

He may be far, but from here Izaya can smell the alcohol and the faint scent of cheap cigarettes. The only thing smelling worse than dogs is the smell of Shizu-chan cigarettes.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Shizuo Anthony Maurice Hewajima. I didn’t expect you to get here so soon!” 

Shizuo growled. “Don’t you dare say my full name.”

“Ugh, fine. What do you want, Shizu-chin!? You're being so loud...”

Shizuo paused and lowered his hand, the pole he'd be holding scraping across the floor with a terrible grinding sound.

“Uh...what did you just call me...?”

“I...” Izaya shook his head.  _ Shit. _ What an awful Freudian slip. “...Shizu- _ chan _ , of course. Stop being weird.”

Shizuo stared at Izaya blankly. Things just got awkward. 

The silence is broken quickly, Shizuo roars, shoes slapping against the wood floor soon just a few feet behind Izaya. The informant barely has time to process what’s going on before he feels a blow to the back of his head, and the last thing he sees before his body gives out is Shizuo’s look of surprise.


	2. How to Care for your Unconscious Informant

Shizuo sets down Izaya in the office chair, grumbling in annoyance. “Couldn’t he have picked a better time to be knocked unconscious in one blow?” The computer chimed to life again, the same enthusiastic voice chiming out, before faltering. “Welcome, Iz-.... Izaya-kun? You’re not Izaya-kun...”  
“Yeah, unless you’re both blind and deaf. Wait, why do you look like him?”  
“Rude!” The Izaya-lookalike huffed. “You do look like Tsugaru and Delic, though…” His eyes darted over to the unconscious man beside Shizuo, and instantly flashed with panic. “Wait, w-what happened to Izaya-kun?”  
Shizuo glared. “He had a little accident.”  
Psyche stared in shock, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Hold on, where's his jacket?” Shizuo looked down, and true to Psyches word Izaya’s jacket had disappeared.  
“Huh, it must have fallen off during our little rumble.” His eyes traced the informant’s pale, scrawny, pimpled body with only a look of mild disgust as he realized Izaya had worn nothing underneath. Ugh. He blushed. He could file that image under things he'd never want to see again.  
The informant was still unconscious, which meant there was no chance that he would be able to suspect any suspicious motives on Shizuo’s part.


End file.
